Woman's Body
by Kajune
Summary: Illusions can alter anything, even a person's body. Turning it into the body of the opposite gender, just like the way Alaude's body changed. D. Spades X Alaude


**Title **: Woman's Body

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: Illusions can alter anything, even a person's body. Turning it into the body of the opposite gender, just like the way Alaude's body changed. D. Spades X Alaude

* * *

He didn't like illusions, and hated illusionists with a passion. Since he was not an illusionist himself, he was never able to understand or avoid the illusions. Well, that is the exact reason as to why he hates them.

Illusions are clearly powerful, even within the mind and within reality. They can twist things and turn things into something they're not. Alaude knows well who he is, but when illusions start popping up into his life he can be turned into anything else.

It is very hard, to tell an illusion from something real, and because of that, Alaude stumbled into a room that was covered in illusions. One moment he was standing still, the next his wrists are tied up towards the ceiling and he is completely naked. To increase the agony and frustration, his own body had been altered.

He had breasts.

Just staying there was bad enough, but when a pair of gloved hands started touching his breasts, he just snapped in a fit of rage. His leg managed to knock whoever was touching him down to the ground, but that only caused his legs to also be tied to the ground.

He couldn't move at all.

Blood dripped down onto the floor from his bottom lip as he bit it hard, trying not to moan under the sensitive touches. He was starting to get hard and his body was not obeying his orders. Gloved hands explored his body and touched him everywhere. After seeing the arm of the other, he knew who it was.

His body started to shake in order to be freed from those touches. Spades however, was an illusionist and he never understood how their minds actually worked. He changed his sexual part into a woman's one, causing him to pour out a strange liquid.

It all felt extremely disgusting, and embarrasssing. His body felt hot, and it didn't even fell like his own body. Spades laughed as his thighs and legs became wet. By the time he had removed the illusions from that spot, his un-gloved hand penetrated Alaude's rear end.

He gasped, and almost, did a tear slid down the side of his face. It was painful, it was humiliating, it was...a losing battle.

Spades stretched the hole so it would be ready for what's coming. With one hand he grabbed Alaude's breast and squeezed it, earning him such wonderful moans. The moans became more pleasurable when he thrusts himself deep inside of Alaude.

The blue jacket fell to the ground once the owner found it not required. He removed the other glove from his hand and took away the illusion covering Alaude's chest. He was a man, so he should be treated like one. Spades speeded up the pace and started ramming into him nice and hard. With his body still tied up, all Alaude could do was scream.

When he screamed his name the moment only became more intense.

It however, did end quicker than Alaude thought it would. His inside was filled, and by then his body was covered in sweat, and the hands that loved to touch him, started to stroke his length until he came.

Two pairs of eyes met when Spades walked over to look at his prey in the face. One handsome face was smiling while the other, was apple-red and panting heavily. Like every other couple that make love, they kissed. Gently did their lips meet, and with his energy used up and his pride crushed, Alaude kissed him back.

The ropes released the shorter male while the tongue fought viciously. Spades caught his little bird and carried him off to the sofa in the room. When a pair of breasts appeared on his chest again, and his partner was undressing, Alaude knew that this was not the end.

Although he did learn one thing from this experience.

Illusionist are perverts.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note : This is a week old story that I lost and found. Just so you know.**


End file.
